


Smoothing The Edges

by Ulfrsmal



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Masturbation, Milking, Mutual Pining, fantasies, handjob, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulfrsmal/pseuds/Ulfrsmal
Summary: Yagami has been pining for Kaito for years now, completely oblivious of the fact that Kaito is pining for him just as hard. A complete misunderstanding brings attention to their mutual attraction and sends them into a spiralling path of physical contact and shared confessions…
Relationships: Kaito Masaharu/Yagami Takayuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slow day at work + unexpected 503 error in AO3 = my first semblance of a real fic in like 2 months lmfao

Yagami stares. Again. His dark eyes just cannot seem to leave the rounded form in front of him, taunting him with untouchable perfection.

Yagami swallows. Again. His throat went dry minutes ago and it remains dry as a desert. If only he could trade the pooling moisture in his underwear with the dryness in his mouth… maybe that way he wouldn’t have to suffer in silence.

It doesn’t help that Kaito is so oblivious, either. Yagami knows him well; and he is intimately acquainted with the observant eye that Kaito has for those he keeps near his heart. Like Higashi, or Yagami himself. But Kaito is, and always has been, oblivious to subtle approaches into his heart. Yagami has seen him effortlessly court men and women alike in record time, make them fall for him in a matter of minutes before falling onto his bed – a perfect study in gentlemanly tendencies with just the slightest amount of pushing driving him forward.

And yet Kaito, with all his flirting prowess and wide experience with any and all types of people and genders, has no idea that Yagami is hopelessly pining for him.

“Any new jobs, Ta-Bo?” Kaito’s deep voice is slightly more gravelly than usual, because he’s been stretching his impressive muscles in the middle of Yagami’s office. Kaito groans as he spreads his thighs a bit more, unknowingly gifting Yagami with the perfect vision of his ass in those almost suit-like trousers he’s wearing.

It’s a good thing that Kaito moved the couch backwards, against the fridge, and the coffee table against the wooden structure by the door, the record player silent for the time being. He is no small man, after all, neither in bulk nor in height – and he’s also… _proportionate_ , all over, Yagami’s treacherous memory supplies.

“None…” Yagami’s voice rasps against his dry throat like it does after he chain-smokes half a pack. Weird. He hasn’t had any nicotine today. He hasn’t even _craven_ any nicotine today.

Then again, Kaito is much more addictive. And Yagami did crave him today. He is still craving him right now, even.

“Shame… Money’s tight. _Again_.”

“Didn't you win like a million yen the other day at L’Amant? Have you already spent all that?!”

Kaito chuckles at the indignant tone, straightens his back again. It all goes directly to Yagami’s dick. Suddenly he’s glad he decided to remain seated at his desk; not only does it allow him to control the windows and door, not only does he have a solid wall against the back of his chair – he can also see Kaito’s big biceps and back muscles rippling underneath that silk shirt with every little motion he does. When he looks at Yagami over his own shoulder, his eyes are dark and his smirk is brilliant.

“What, can’t a guy try to save up some cash?”

Yagami’s witty retort dies in his throat when Kaito turns around fully. That gaudy shirt is undone past his chest, although those abs that Yagami used to be so, _so_ envious of are still hidden. The shirt’s red hue shines quite enticingly under the neon glow coming in from the cracks in the blinds, contrasting nicely with Kaito’s skin tone. Yagami feels the exact moment his dick swells – it’s the same exact moment he blushes, too.

Kaito, ever comfortable in his own body, prowls towards the desk. That smirk is still there, because subtlety is a game he plays only in rare occasions, and he’s unabashed about everything sex-related. Yagami tries to not stare down Kaito’s cleavage as he leans both arms on the wooden desk, making it creak more for show than because he’s simply _that_ unaware of his own strength.

And, as predicted, Yagami fails.

“Y’know Ta-Bo, looking is free.”

Yagami discreetly bites his lip. For an acclaimed private eye, he sure got caught easily… not that he minds being found out by Kaito, though. They haven’t had any close calls of this sexual type in a long time, but Yagami can still remember very clearly how Kaito almost caught him coming all over his own hand, back when they were both much more closely associated with the Tojo family. Yagami was able to bluff his way out of that particular mess, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that Kaito, although he’d remained silent and not teased him, knew every tiny detail of what Yagami had been thinking about.

“Would you charge me, Kaito-san? That's cruel…” If there's a tell-tale tell tremolo to Yagami’s voice, Kaito is gentle enough to not mention it. Perhaps he doesn’t want to embarrass Yagami too much – because Yagami is technically his boss nowadays. Or maybe he just wants Yagami to come ( _heh_ ) clean and admit that he got his dick all nice and hard just by watching Kaito stretch and listening to him groan.

“A man’s gotta survive somehow.” Kaito’s motion is as gentle as his words, so unlike what most people would expect from a man his size. It shows off more of his chest to Yagami, lets him see the nice valley in between his pectorals. Yagami’s throat works in a futile attempt at swallowing the tight knot lodged there. Kaito must see it – he’s _so close_ – but he doesn’t say anything. “See something you like, Ta-Bo? Don’t tell me you’re still jealous of me!”

“You think so highly of yourself, Kaito-san. And I was _envious_ , not _jealous_.”

“Sure… Like there’s any difference in practice.”

A part of Yagami, probably the same part that thrives in courtrooms and loves a good discussion, rears its argumentative head. Kaito isn’t the dumbest partner he’s ever had – a certain, prickly lawyer back at Genda’s office is living proof of that – but Yagami sometimes hesitates to engage Kaito in cerebral affairs.

Especially when he’s thinking with his dick. Like right now.

“Maybe so, but I was a lawyer. Words matter.” Yagami bites at his lower lip again, though less discreetly this time. His brain is too fired up already.

“Use them, then.” Kaito brings a hand up to the collar of his shirt, pulls it to the side to expose his collarbone and shoulder. He’s so thickly muscled that the shirt strains around his biceps, marking their impressive girth even more.

Yagami stares, more because he’s physically unable to do literally anything else than because he’s _that_ desperate. Unabashed as Kaito is, there are a lot of women (and men, and everyone in between) in Kamurocho’s streets who would be even more eager to take Yagami in. Perhaps Yagami should play that card now, treat this like he would treat any other one-night-stand, but he can’t bring himself to do that.

Kaito is too important to be discarded after sex like a cheap whore. Kaito holds Yagami as close to his heart as Yagami holds him in his own.

Kaito’s smirk grows just wider enough to show a hint of teeth – his canines are sharp enough that he would be able to leave his mark on Yagami’s flesh. Yagami stares, unable to contain his stares nor his urges. His cock jumps. His underwear is getting wetter and wetter by the second.

And Kaito seems to know all about it. Or at least that’s the impression Yagami has as soon as he sees Kaito licking at his own teeth and lips, staring at Yagami’s blush not unlike how he stares at the bar-goers he wants to have sex with.

Yagami forces himself to look away from Kaito’s face – and he ends up looking down his cleavage once more. His shirt is mostly undone by now, the buttons at the belly unable to stay in place when he’d pulled the fabric down his shoulder, and all that muscle and cording sinew so blatantly on display is getting to Yagami’s dick. And heart. And head. The one on his cock. Because he apparently has no qualms thirsting over the only man he’s ever been able to see as his best friend – but he draws the line at actually letting the man see the effect he has on Yagami.

“Ta-Bo…” Kaito tuts, his voice merely a rumble above the blasting EDM coming from outside. Damn street punks… “You’re stalling even more than usual. You got a girl waiting to be dicked down as soon as I leave, or what?”

Yagami looks off to the side, even though he’s aware that such is the usual mark of people who are either lying, or just caught red-handed. This teasing isn’t even out of character for Kaito, because he absolutely can be gentlemanly one second and an absolute beast of a man the next. What _doesn’t_ feel in character, however, is the fact that Yagami isn’t teasing him right back, dissecting his every action and speculating about his motives with the same easy confidence he felt during mock trials at law school.

“No girl… Another man, then? Perhaps one of those well-muscled ones, those who don't look like hosts so the girls don’t want them?”

Yagami feels his face ablaze. It seems that Kaito has picked up on all the subtler nuances of Yagami’s own deductive process. It’s almost flattering, how Kaito has been paying such close attention to how Yagami interrogates suspects for information. In a way, it feels like Kaito had been the one in the room with him while he had that chat with Captain Hamura back in prison, and not Shintani.

It all would be much more flattering, however, if the bastard weren’t using this newfound knowledge on Yagami, but on his fucking job instead.

“I know your type, Ta-Bo. You try to hide it, but I know you all too well.”

“… what are you getting at?” Yagami manages to rasp out. His tongue feels like ash. His dick leaks another short spurt of precome when Kaito smirks his usual smirk, so incredibly self-assured and self-satisfied.

Kaito, who has even put on that expensive cologne that he knows Yagami likes too – he doesn’t draw attention to it, but he knows Yagami steals the bottle from time to time – and when he leans even more of his weight on the poor desk, Yagami catches a whiff of it. It makes his head spin, makes his blush intensify. Kaito doesn’t stop studying him, all intense concentration and hidden aggression – but that’s just his typical everyday demeanour, so Yagami doesn’t think twice about it.

“How much did you pay him?” If Yagami didn’t know better, he would think that the insurmountable darkness in Kaito’s eyes is jealousy. “What will you have him do?”

“So curious, Kaito-san…” Yagami practically slurs, his gaze dark and intense and glued to the dip in between Kaito’s pectorals. The neon reflection coats it in pink-purple shadows, contrasting with Kaito’s skin tone in the most delicious way. Yagami silently wishes he could lick into that carved valley, feel Kaito’s heartbeat accelerating underneath his tongue. “Are you the envious one now?”

Kaito’s only answer is to reach out and gently tip Yagami’s head back and up – he doesn’t even growl like Yagami had been anticipating, because sometimes Kaito can be more animalistic than human. There aren’t many traces of stubble on Yagami’s face, but Kaito can still feel some on his chin, right under his fingertips. Once their gazes meet, Yagami can no longer deny that his leaking dick has a heartbeat of its own and a growing desire to be held in Kaito’s warm, rough hand.

Yagami also has a feeling that there are a million thoughts racing through Kaito’s mind right now, if his sombre yet intense silence is anything to go by. He seems unable to settle on anything, which is typical and atypical at the same time – Kaito’s never been the type to overthink his actions before doing them, so he becomes almost paralysed when he does think first. The fact that he’s overanalysing himself right now should tell more to Yagami than it does; but that can be attributed to his dick straining against his underwear as much as Kaito’s muscles strain his shirt.

“Don’t blow all your money tonight.” In this low light, Kaito’s whispering sounds like a forbidden plea. “Have fun, though. You deserve that much…”

He lets go of Yagami extremely slowly, as if the mere thought of letting him go pains him – Yagami knows it’s just wishful thinking, though. Kaito doesn’t even redo all those tiny buttons on his shirt before moving away, rearranging the table and couch back to their original positions before walking out the door, leaving behind a very confused yet flustered Yagami with an even more flustered dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 will come shortly!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I took longer than I thought it'd take me to update... at least it's here...?

The street signs paint an ever-changing neon glow over Kaito’s angular features as he walks towards his own tiny apartment after leaving – no, _escaping_ – from Yagami's office. His pace is faster than usual, an almost prowl that leaves his lungs burning from the exertion. Not even his martial arts training, nor the stamina that he is so proud of, can save him from groaning under his breath with every intake of air.

_Yagami_ …

Kaito lets his body stay in autopilot until he’s back inside his apartment. The door behind him closes with a loud noise; a stark reminder of his own impressive strength. Kaito curses as he sheds his shirt, not even bothering to turn any lights on as he falls onto the sofa. It creaks and protests the sudden weight, but Kaito pays it no mind. It’s hard to concentrate on anything else than his own racing thoughts – the image of Yagami’s need is still invading his whole system.

Dark eyes made even darker by lust, his mouth half opened, his lap always hidden by the desk. Yagami looked like he wanted to be devoured rather than take the initiative himself; and for someone as proactive in bed as Kaito is, Yagami’s behaviour was the biggest turn-on in the history of all turn-ons.

Perhaps that explains why Kaito’s cock is already straining against his underwear, standing tall and proud even though it’s much too constricted.

Kaito groans. Again. He knows just how hedonistic he can be – from indulging in poker at L’Amant to indulging in the strongest drinks in Tender – but getting aroused by Yagami is, by far, his most self-indulgent activity. Nobody could reasonably chastise him for it, though; not when Yagami looks like a rugged, older version of a television idol, while at the same time possessing the quick wit and sharp tongue as the best lawyers in the whole country. He’s, in a word, _breath-taking_.

It’s no wonder that he stole Kaito’s breath away years ago, back when they first met and fought so regularly that Kaito ended up literally breaking his nose that one time. It should’ve been enough to break that almost-idol image of his but, strangely, the slightly crooked bridge of his healed nose just adds to his undeniable charm.

Kaito groans as he sheds his trousers and boxers, too. He lives alone. Only Yagami has a copy of the key, one that he absolutely avoids using at all costs because he, in his own words, “doesn’t want to breach Kaito’s privacy”. Oh, how Kaito has fantasised about that, about Yagami coming home and opening the door in time to catch sight of Kaito’s muscles rippling and contracting as he comes all over his own broad chest and marked abs…

His cock jumps, interested in this line of thought. But Kaito stills – as nice as the fantasy is, the reality is that Yagami would never pick him. Why would he ever choose Kaito? Yagami could have anyone he wanted. Someone as smart as Yagami himself is, someone he can rave about the newest laws and unprecedented sentences, someone who he could top and dominate to his heart’s content…

None of those sound like Kaito. Kaito is only good at leading during sex and at fighting – and yet Yagami is the better martial artist nowadays. Perhaps the only thing Kaito has going on for him, aside from his connections with the Yakuza and with Ayabe (even though Yagami also shares those ties with him) is his physique. And that body, albeit impressive, isn’t even a full advantage – Yagami has never seemed too interested in anybody who looks like Kaito, or who has the same kind of build…

Kaito grabs the base of his cock and squeezes until it hurts past what’s pleasurable. He can’t help but wonder _who_ is in Yagami’s bed right now, or bent over his desk or even the pinball machine at the back of the office. He wonders if Yagami is the kind of man who would undress his bedpartner fully from the waist down, never minding the opened blinds and the fact that theirs isn’t the tallest building around, or if he would merely tug their clothes past the curve of their ass. Kaito wonders if Yagami is the kind of man who goes on his knees easily, to suck on a glistening clit or kiss a puckering asshole. He looks like he’d enjoy tasting his partner on his tongue and going down on them all gentle and soft – or so Kaito imagines him to be.

His cock twitches in his hand at the thought of Yagami being pushed backwards until that flat ass connects with a mattress covered by sheets and blankets which look like the ones on Kaito’s own bed. His eyes would be darker than usual, pupils blown, gaze fixed on his partner as they climb on top of him.

Yagami might give off an incredible vibe of “gentle vanilla”, but Kaito revels in imagining him paired with someone slightly kinkier – someone who won’t hesitate to take care of him, to kiss him deeply and stroke him gently. Someone intense. Someone who will give Yagami the best fucking orgasm of his entire life.

Someone like Kaito.

Kaito moans as his hand travels from his head to his base slowly enough to be considered a tease. He doesn’t usually indulge himself _this_ much – mostly because he never has the proper time required to do so – but when he does, he goes all out. He’s probably lucky that his nipples aren’t as sensitive as other people’s; otherwise, they would already be incredibly hard and aching to be pulled with just this amount of sadism.

In his mind’s eye, Yagami tugs on his partner’s nipples to hear them moan, lost to a heady mixture of pleasure and pain. They collapse on top of Yagami, crushing him with their weight. Yagami pants, because his strength and stamina reach their limits way before Kaito’s would, and ruts his hips upwards, right against his partner’s hipbone. They smile against Yagami’s neck, bite down hard enough to leave a lasting mark – Kaito’s jaw closes until his teeth ache, desire running wild inside him – and Yagami _moans_.

Kaito has heard him moan in only a handful of occasions, because Yagami is an extremely private person despite how friendly Kamurocho’s people find him. His voice is always steady and mellow, but it goes up just slightly when he moans – as valued as tenors are in karaoke and idol life, Yagami has always been a baritone. Kaito is one as well, or so he heard the staff say the last time he went to a karaoke joint, but he tends to growl and groan much more often than he moans.

His thumb caresses the slit at the top of his cock softly enough to simply smear precum all over. Again, Kaito merely teases himself. Just like a paid hostess would do, really; most of them are reticent to engage in full-blown, penetrative sex with their clients. Kaito has a tendency to smooth over their worries and get them to relax – and, sometimes, even to squirt a fucking waterfall around his fingers, his cock, his tongue.

Kaito knows he could assuage Yagami’s fears in much the same way.

He could lay Yagami down on a proper bed and worship his body until he writhes from overstimulation. He could jerk Yagami off, kiss and suck at his neck, until Yagami is mumbling incoherent nonsense to answer all the sweet dirty-talk coming from Kaito’s mouth.

More precum coats his fingers as he works himself up, and down, and back up towards the head. This is no secret art, and there’s no secret technique that will get him to spill uncontrollably mere seconds after getting hard as a rock, but Kaito still touches himself as if there was one. He turns his wrist in this and that direction, drags his short nails down the underside of his cock, caresses the slit with calloused fingertips. All in all, it only serves as further teasing – but with the added benefit of his fantasies spurring him onwards.

In his mind’s eye, Yagami pants heavily as Kaito opens that slim ass and devours him. He can feel every little tremor that runs through Yagami's body, and how his thighs can’t decide whether to fall spread on the bed or clamp closed around Kaito’s head and shoulders. That indecision, that sincere earnestness, get Kaito off without him ever having to touch his own cock – but Yagami doesn’t know a thing about that. He’ll have to be surprised by it after he comes himself, when he lifts his head to look at Kaito in the eye and sees translucent white on both their torsos.

Kaito imagines the sweet confusion in Yagami's face, the adorable blush on his cheeks, the heaving of his chest – the softening curve of his cock against his thigh…

“Ta-Bo…”

Kaito bites his lip as hard as he can without making himself bleed when he realises exactly _whose_ name he has just moaned out loud. There’s absolutely no chance of any neighbours complaining even if he got even louder, because he _is_ ex-Yakuza and civilians don’t fuck with that if they can help it, but Kaito still does his best to control his own volume. He doesn’t need the whole world to know he’s basically getting off to the thought of getting Yagami off.

Yagami, who never dropped the honorifics even after Kaito developed his own nickname for him. It’s… special, to know that Yagami goes out to meet his clients and uses for them the same exact honorific he does for Kaito’s name. It’s a particular kind of respect Kaito that didn’t even get inside the family – they all tended towards calling him _Aniki_ instead, like Higashi does even nowadays.

Kaito keeps his hand right below his head and twists his wrist like he saw Yagami do on his own cock that one time when he caught him red-handed. Or cock-handed. _Heh_. Kaito chuckles as he moves back down his length. Yagami’s embarrassment had been clear in both his posture and his blush, although he _had_ come immediately after noticing Kaito was standing in the doorway and looking directly at how fast his hand moved on his cock. Kaito had never brought that incident up again for one reason and one reason only – Yagami’s embarrassment had lasted for so long that Kaito feared Yagami would never be able to look him in the eye again.

The sheer memory drives Kaito to repeat the little move, though with a little more pressure behind it this time. Kaito has always liked things just a little rough, after all. In the end, though – and regrettably – he has to conclude that the move is pleasurable but nothing to write home about. It makes Kaito think he didn’t do it right, that there’s some special trick to it that he doesn’t know about just yet. If only he could watch Yagami do it again… Kaito is good at memorising what he sees, but he's even better at memorising what he does. That kinetic learning is part of why he caught onto complicated martial arts movements so quickly – even if Yagami had soon come asking to wreck his item high opinion of himself.

Would Yagami be opened to performing that move on Kaito’s cock, jerking him off not how he thinks Kaito will like but how he knows Yagami himself likes…?

Another mangled moan leaves Kaito’s lips as he spills white all over his hand and abs. A scream bubbles in his throat as he’s hit by the most powerful orgasm he’s had in weeks. Kaito bites his lip bloody red to avoid waking the neighbours up. He cannot stop trembling, cannot stop coming even after the first intense waves leave his body. His thighs flex as pathetically hard as his abs do – pathetically, because Kaito stopped touching himself a while ago, consequently ruining at least half his orgasm.

He wonders if Yagami would praise him for coming so hard even through a ruined orgasm, or if he would be mean and degrade him just a little because of it.

He wonders if Yagami would keep edging him throughout the night, or if he would simply take his chance to have the mighty Kaito overstimulated and moaning brokenly, all raw pleasure and useless strength.

He wonders if Yagami would kiss him before or after he came, wonders if he would lap at his bloody lip with his own tongue to seal the wound and make Kaito growl from the feeling of having his mouth invaded.

But, above all, Kaito wonders how the fuck is he going to look Yagami in the eye tomorrow, knowing he got his dick wet by a stranger while Kaito jerked himself off to the thought of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year, belated as it is!
> 
> Also, I was planning on 4 chapters, but I ended up putting all the smut that originally was in Chapter 4 in this one. Enjoy!

Morning comes in a lazy haze of orange-red sunrays and the ever-present glow of the uncountable neon signs of bars, pubs, and all kinds of establishments. Yagami has managed to get some shut-eye at some point after… _relieving_ , himself of the impressive hard-on that Kaito left him with. Now, though, as he raises his arms above his head to stretch like a lazy housecat, he feels all but rested.

Kaito is supposed to come into the office today too, because they might not have any new cases but that doesn't mean they don't hang out a lot anyway – there is a problem now, however.

After Yagami almost pounced on his best friend last night, he isn't so sure if he can face Kaito without begging him to be fucked.

And, if Yagami must be honest with himself, he surely deserves an award for having had the self-control to not come in his trousers right there in front of Kaito, letting him see every little reaction, letting him see the full extent to which he affects Yagami.

His phone buzzes more violently than it did from the alarm clock.

Weird.

“Please don’t be the Keihin gang again…” Yagami mumbles, still half asleep. He finds his phone almost by pure instinct, seeing as how his eyes are still mostly closed, and checks his messages. “Wait, what…”

> _morning, Ta-Bo!_
> 
> _so i think we have a case_
> 
> _swing by my place when you're up!_

Yagami sighs heavily add he sends Kaito a quick “on my way” and an emoji that he's started to overuse ever since he learnt how to properly use it, thanks in no small part to Hoshino using it all the time. Emojis aren't really Yagami's style, so he supposes that him using them will communicate something to Kaito. As he locks his phone again and gathers his wallet and keys, Yagami can’t help but wonder why did Kaito ask him to go all the way to his house instead of Kaito just hauling his (shapely, distracting) ass down to Yagami’s office.

* * *

“Now I get why you asked me to come by.” Yagami knows his tone is somewhere between disappointed and concerned, but he doesn’t have nearly enough caffeine in his system to overanalyse himself. “Who did you fight?”

“Huh…” Kaito stutters. Yagami groans, already knowing he won’t get a direct answer, and simply pushes past him to enter the apartment. It's a familiar place to Yagami, since he's spent a lot of time (and a couple of quick orgasms that he hopes Kaito doesn’t know about) in here, but some of the décor is new. “Face’s _that_ bad…?”

“No shit.” Yagami waits only until Kaito has closed the front door, and then grabs him by the chin. It doesn’t have the condescending effect it usually would have, though; Kaito is taller than Yagami. There’s no authoritative tilting his chin up to meet Yagami’s eyes in a similar move to the one Yagami used to pull on the people he was seducing. It’s only slightly infuriating – or so Yagami tells himself. “I’m willing to bet you won.”

“I… did.” Kaito’s gaze freely roams all over Yagami’s face. He’s always been the shameless one of the two. “Damn punks didn’t even land two good hits on me.”

Despite being unable to see any bruises on Kaito’s arms, nor any blood on his knuckles, Yagami’s urge to grab at his waist or hips to “assess the damage” is strong.

Thankfully, Yagami is stronger.

“Tell me about it.” His gaze is glued to Kaito’s bruised, yet kissable, mouth, admiring how he forms his syllables.

“There ain’t much to tell.” If Kaito notices Yagami staring at his split bottom lip, he doesn’t say. Instead, he parts his lips and lets the tip of his tongue stick out. Yagami’s breath catches in his throat. Kaito smirks a downright filthy little smirk around his own tongue, licking at the wound on his lip. Yagami wishes he could lick it himself. “Just got too caught up to even feel the damage at first. It didn’t bleed for very long anyway, I don’t even care.”

Yagami’s thumb brushes closer to the arrogant curve of Kaito’s mouth. He keeps every touch purposefully light and gentle, relishing how warm and alive Kaito feels underneath his fingertips. Worry still grips his heart (he’s much too grown up now to not internally admit how much he loves Kaito), but it’s only because he doesn’t know if he has any other wounds on his body.

Perhaps he should run his hands everywhere…

“Ta-Bo.” Kaito’s voice is gentle even as he admonishes him, amusement in his tone, “I’m alright. I’ve been worse. We both have. I’ll be fine. You don’t need to fuss over me like a fucking mother hen.”

Yagami suddenly pulls away from Kaito – and immediately wishes he hadn’t. Beyond the loss of physical contact, the fact that he got caught red-handed _again_ stings more than he can handle right now. Maybe that explains why he's so quick to turn away, so he doesn't have to face Kaito’s quiet intensity any longer.

“… right. So. You said we have a case?”

The only one who answers is the increasing buzz of the street outside.

“… Kaito-san?”

The apartment is silent. Yagami is too used to Kaito’s boisterous self to not resent the contrast.

“… Earth to Kaito-san! About our cas–”

“Come here.”

Yagami, far from feeling deterred by Kaito basically cutting him off not even mid-sentence but mid-word, turns around again.

Kaito has moved from standing in the middle of his living room to sitting down on the couch. Yagami knows from experience that it’s more comfortable than the one in his office – but that’s also to be expected. When Kaito bought and furnished this place, he’d been getting Yakuza money on the regular; it only stands to logic that some items would be on the pricier side of things. Like the bed, his clothing, this couch. Sometimes it seemed miraculous that Kaito was, and still is, happy with whatever food Yagami could either cook or buy with his way less voluptuous wallet.

But all of that is mostly in the past by now. Mostly, because the pricey items still remain in this apartment, as if the whole Matsugane family robbery had never happened – as if Kaito was still a part of the family. That train of thought is just wishful thinking at best, though; so Yagami just does as Kaito ordered him to, and sits on the couch by his side, torso turned towards Kaito to let him know that Yagami will listen attentively to whatever it is that he’s got to say.

And yet, Kaito does not speak up immediately. It goes so completely against what Yagami has come to expect from him that it throws him mentally off-kilter. Yagami recognises that he’s staring long before Kaito does – because Kaito is looking to the side, as if something in Yagami’s visage is disturbing him.

Wound-up detective instincts kickstart Yagami into action, driving him to throw his right arm over the back of the couch, turning his whole body more fully towards Kaito at the same time. This new posture forces his thighs apart a tad more than he’s comfortable with right now – these tight jeans don’t hide much once he starts to get aroused.

Not that _that_ matters much, of course. this is only a friendly conversation they’re going to have, about a new case that Kaito has found who knows when, or how.

… or rather, it shouldn’t matter much. But with Yagami's cock dominating his every thought lately, it’s futile to not take things as sexually explicit as possible. And Kaito has always been able to turn Yagami on with the tiniest touches, with the littlest of smirks. It’s almost hard to believe that the same Kaito is now staring into Yagami’s eyes like he’s considering getting forever lost in their dark depths. At the same time, though, it feels entirely natural.

“… Kaito-san…?” Yagami asks, uncertainty lacing his soothing tone. “What are y–?”

Yagami groans, or maybe even moans, when Kaito lunges forward with all the coiled strength of a predator chasing its prey. The unexpected gesture throws Yagami backwards, makes him fear he’ll stumble over the armrest and fall right off the couch –unsurprisingly, he’s held in place by a firm hand.

Kaito breaks the kiss first, which shouldn't be a shock yet it still is, and moves Yagami even closer to his own body, until he’s got a lapful of attractive detective.

“Too fast…?” Kaito asks, his voice just as uncertain as Yagami’s own sounded earlier. He moves his hands from the back of Yagami’s thighs up, to his waist instead, and lets him get adjusted to being seated on Kaito's lap, wiggle in place to better position himself.

“… there’s no case, is there.” Yagami frowns and purses his lips, but it’s just for show. He can hardly be upset about that when his heart is hammering in his chest, loud like the blood thundering right underneath his temples. “Kaito-san, if you wanted to kiss me, you should’ve just asked!”

“So can I?” Kaito asks, focusing the molten chocolate of his irises on Yagami’s own darkened eyes. He moves deliberately slowly, again behaving like a wild animal chasing its dinner – but there's a certain confidence in him, too. It’s the same brand of self-assured that looks so good on him, so alluring and precise.

“I won’t stop you…” Yagami mumbles as Kaito kisses him again, steady yet not very slow.

Yagami moans into his best friend’s mouth, physically feeling want and warmth irradiating from Kaito’s body. Both his arms wound up around Kaito’s strong shoulders, and he braces himself even stronger when Kaito licks into his mouth. Yagami moans and gasps for air, and Kaito lets him get away for just an instant before he starts kissing all over Yagami’s neck – gentle, without biting.

“Kaito-san…”

If he thinks it strange that Yagami is incapable of dropping the honorifics even while they’re on their way to having sex, Kaito doesn’t say. All he does is smirk against the skin he’s just reddened with his lips, run his tongue over the marks for good measure. Yagami’s head is spinning and it’s almost too easy to tell from how he’s moaning.

“You’ve never been quiet, Tak…” Yagami bites his lip at that, trying to contain his sounds. He succeeds only halfway; his body instinctually substitutes moaning out loud for grinding against Kaito’s crotch. “Fuck…”

Yagami almost laughs at the wild pleasure spreading through him. Having Kaito kiss and touch him like that is lighting him on fire, making him giddier than he’s ever been when in bed with anyone. Which was to be expected, considering the depth of his feelings for this sculpted man between his legs.

It still catches him off-guard enough to make him moan into Kaito’s kind, yet very hungry, mouth.

Kaito grumbles something about tight jeans and bad morning decisions as he fights with the button and zipper of Yagami’s trousers. The detective doesn’t catch a word of it, though; he’s too busy with running his hands all over Kaito’s torso. There’s a marked urgency to his every motion, as if he thought this’ll be one-and-only time he’ll ever get to have Kaito like this. Kaito sees this, because he’s too close and too attentive and too attuned to Yagami’s needs to not see it, and relents.

“Am not gonna go, Ta-Bo. Not now, not ever.” As if to show that he means what he says, Kaito shrugs off his shirt (red, gaudy, intrinsically _him_ ) and places one of Yagami’s hands over his heart. It’s beating fast, as fast as he hopes Yagami’s own is beating too. “Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you, you know I will, I always do, I always will…”

The dirty-talk, if it can even be called that when it’s so full of raw passion, of _love_ , gets to Yagami’s cock and head and heart at the same time.

“Touch me.” A kiss. “Taste me.” A tongue licking over his bitten lip. “Have me.”

Kaito doesn’t need to be told twice.

He hauls Yagami off his lap to pry those jeans off him, and then yanks him back into his rightful place atop Kaito’s lap. Like a king riding his knight. Yagami’s hands fly to Kaito’s chest once more, slightly less warm than Kaito’s own body feels – but that’s to be expected; Yagami doesn’t have as much body-mass, so it stands to logic that he’d accumulate less heat, too.

Yagami sighs, caresses Kaito up and down his sides, thumbing his nipples softly, leaning in to kiss him deeply every once in a while. Kaito groans and growls, allowing himself to get a bit animalistic because he can feel how much it makes Yagami tremble, and brings a hand down to Yagami’s cock. He’s not as big as Kaito even when fully hard, because his boy is nothing if not proportionate. There’s a slender curve to it as Kaito runs his fingers up its side, softly massaging the head until Yagami cries and slumps against him.

Kaito smiles against Yagami’s wild hair. He knows he won’t last long if Yagami keeps moaning like that, but he can at least make him feel amazing too – even if Kaito comes untouched, Yagami doesn’t need to know for now. For now. Kaito already knows he’ll be found out even if he doesn’t say a thing. There’s, after all, a reason why Yagami is the head detective here, even when Kaito is repositioning them both so he can give his detective head.

Yagami whines in protest as he finds himself lying down on the couch, his ass propped up by the armrest in what has to be one of the most uncomfortable ways of lying on a couch he’s ever known. It seems nigh impossible that Kaito – kind, attentive, gentle Kaito – would ever let him lay so uncomfortably.

And yet here they are, with Kaito kneeling behind Yagami so he can kiss and nip at the base of his spine. Yagami squirms in place. Kaito holds him in place by the thighs. Yagami trusts him with his life, so he does not protest. Kaito thanks him with a rain of kisses over his ass.

When Kaito buries himself in Yagami, tastes him in full, they both moan at the same time.

For Yagami, it’s quite a new experience – he’s given freely this attention before, but never received it in turn. It’s arousing to imagine how Kaito must look now, his face buried in between Yagami’s ass, his tongue lapping at his hole like it’s the tastiest treat he’s ever had in his life. In a way, it must be, Yagami convinces himself. Kaito doesn’t do anything by halves; he never has. If he’s here, it’s because he absolutely wants to be. The thought is heady enough to make Yagami moan loud.

Meanwhile, Kaito growls as he allows himself to have this treat – it’s a fantasy fulfilled, an experience he will treasure until the say he dies and through the life beyond. He almost cannot believe that Yagami asked for this on his own volition, cannot believe that he hadn’t had to be the one initiating things for once. Kaito wonders if there’s a more assertive side to Yagami, a bossiness that only comes out when having sex. And oh, it’d be so intoxicating to have Yagami direct him in bed, to push and pull Kaito in whatever direction, into whatever position, he desired most.

Kaito licks a broad stripe over Yagami’s hole, but he isn’t adventurous enough to push beyond the trembling rim. Not until Yagami begs him to. Perhaps that’s all he wants – to hear Yagami beg for him to fuck him – perhaps Kaito just wants to feel wanted. Whatever it is, he doesn’t have to wait for long.

“Kaito-san, please… _please_ …” Yagami sounds so out of breath that Kaito pulls away to let him catch more than one lungful of much-needed oxygen. “Fuck me, don’t you _dare_ leave me like this…!”

“I’d never.” Kaito’s voice feels like sandpaper in his throat – against Yagami’s perineum, shining prettily from Kaito’s spit.

Yagami sounds and looks ready to argue – in true lawyer fashion, Kaito thinks, amused – so Kaito quickly works his tongue into him. Yagami dissolves into a myriad of little moans and choked-up gasps. Kaito’s cock pulsates with the need to be touched, but he denies himself. _Not until Tak has been satisfied_ , he repeats inside his head.

At first, all Kaito can do is lick around the rim, teasing it with kitten-licks. It does little more than help extend his own saliva a bit further, because this is not proper lube and Kaito is experienced enough to know it. He doesn’t want to hurt Yagami at all, so he decides against trying to work even a single finger into him. Maybe if he had thinner, shorter fingers he would try; but not when he’s this built.

Yagami certainly doesn’t seem to mind; he keeps moaning and sighing every time Kaito’s tongue catches on his rim. After some moments, he even begins to push back against his face, seeking more friction, more contact, more pleasure. Kaito is quick (and eager) to give him exactly what he craves.

Yagami moans his loudest moan yet when he feels Kaito penetrating him. It’s wet, though not as much as it’d be with proper lubrication, and Kaito cannot reach very deep with just his tongue, but Yagami doesn’t mind one bit. Just having Kaito – strong, gentle, beloved Kaito – like this is more than enough. Even if this is only a one-time thing, he’ll be satisfied.

Kaito brings one hand between Yagami’s thighs to stroke at his cock. It’s trapped in between Yagami’s body and the couch, though, so Kaito gently takes hold of it and lets it hand down where he can reach it best. Yagami chokes on air, or maybe on his saliva, when he realises what Kaito is planning.

“One word and I’m done.” Kaito reminds him, because he honestly cannot remember if he ever told Yagami this before. If he didn’t, he has committed an infraction that should never be committed by anyone. But Kaito’s head isn’t nearly clear enough for thoughts. He’ll let Yagami be the judge of that.

Yagami hums his agreement. It’s all the reassurance Kaito needs to start stroking his cock. Thankfully for this awful lack of lube, Yagami’s been leaking enough to make Kaito glide easy over and around him. Yagami buries his face in the couch, suddenly shy. He doesn’t know where this shyness comes from, either. This is _Kaito_ , for fuck’s sake! The man Yagami trusts with his life! He shouldn’t feel like some virginal teen right now, or like this is his first time ever having sex!

Somehow, though, he does.

It makes sense, he supposes. This _is_ his first time having sex with Kaito.

Hopefully, it will not be the last.

Kaito adjusts his rhythm so he can penetrate Yagami and stroke him at an even pace. It’s hard to coordinate when his own cock is all but ready to burst and paint the side of his couch in thick, translucid white; but he perseveres. The desire, the _need_ , to make Yagami come first is still very present in his mind. Kaito wishes he could penetrate him with his fingers instead, get his mouth on that slender cock, suckle on the head and work his way down to Yagami’s balls.

The thought is heavy, dirty, in his mind. It’s also not the first time Kaito has ever thought of such things, because he’s insatiable in sex and his imagination knows no limits when it comes to Yagami, but this is different. Kaito isn’t the kind of man that fantasises when having sex; he just loses himself completely in the act and makes his partner _feel_ him completely. This new side of him is sudden enough to make him pull his mouth away from Yagami’s hole.

Yagami whines at the loss of contact. Kaito growls when he realises just how much Yagami’s little hole is pulsating, trembling, aching to be filled again. He would’ve never thought Yagami would be this desperate…

Somehow, Kaito can always tell when his partner is getting closer to orgasm – and Yagami, it turns out, is not an exception to this rule like he is to many other rules. So Kaito moves closer again, jerks him off faster, rougher, lets Yagami get another taste of the dirty, fast-paced fuck he could enjoy if he lets Kaito get animalistic instead of gentle. At this rate, though, Kaito doubts he’d ever be able to let himself get lost to that extreme without Yagami’s explicit consent and order.

Yagami, who _cries_ as he comes, letting Kaito angle him so he can spill all over Kaito’s torso. Yagami, whose vision goes white, whose consciousness slips away for some moments.

Yagami, whom Kaito gathers in his arms and cradles close to his chest, kissing him as soon as he’s back.

“Do me again.” Kaito’s smirk spurs Yagami into being more precise, “But not now, I’m too spent! Later.”

“It’d be my pleasure.” Kaito’s voice dissolves into a groan when Yagami’s hand closes around his cock. “ _Ta-Bo_ …”

“Maybe I can make you come now, hmm?”

A single gaze, a shared kiss, is all they need to seal the deal.


End file.
